A Plan For Love
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Story request from AVP5. Kenny(OC) loves Amy very much, but is too shy to even come near her without spilling his feelings out and scared that she wouldn't accept. But with a little help from Sonic and Tails, will Kenny get her love, or forever be hated? AmyxOC


**Hey guys! Not a lot of reviews I've been getting and I probably won't get a lot, but hell, I'm doing this for someone that I said I'd do, but…haven't got to at all since. But here it is and I hope that they would like it. AVP5, here's your story request. ;)**

In the world of Mobius, a young hedgehog man was seen by a calm serene meadow snoozing under a tree. His features was calm and collected feeling the warm breeze on his face having the calm wind tickle his nose. His arms were behind his head and his body sprawled on the soft grass.

His fur was like the grass only a little dark fur mixed in. His quills matched the one and only blue hero, but were a little slanted up on the sides. He wore a long black scarf around his neck and black shoes to go with.

He opened his eyes slowly to see a small little butterfly perched onto his needle nose. He blew up onto it having the bug fly away gracefully in the wind. He sighed to himself and continued to stare at the very blue sky watching the clouds fly by, "Kenny…you really let yourself go…" he said to himself feeling completely ungrateful.

It was at this moment, he remembered how stupid he was before. He remembered how when he was busy walking through Station Square park, he noticed Sonic, himself running away from the a pink blob. The blob, of course, was Amy Rose. She stopped seeing no hope in catching up to him when all he will do is run away.

Kenny felt horrible for her and came up to her for comfort. Amy ablidged and hugged him tightly having little tears spilt. The green hedgehog held onto her stroking her hair gently to calm her down. Inside, he was happy to even hold a beauty such as her. Yes, Kenny, indeed was in love with Amy. As he held onto her, he could feel his inner love self wanting to burst out and yell his love to her. He quickly let go and stepped away holding his hand over his mouth.

He couldn't tell her seeing her completely saddened, but still seeing the love for the blue hero. Amy asked what was wrong, but he shook his head and sped off only to remember her sad frown forever in his head.

Back to now, Kenny held up his gloved hand and smacked himself mentally, "Dammit…I should've told her! But…what if she didn't even return my feelings? What if she hated me and brought up her Piko Piko hammer?" many ideas came to mind making him terrified even more.

Just as he thought of his tormenting future, Sonic sped on through the meadow feeling the wind in his quills as he goes. He looked up at the large tree that the green hedgehog was under and also noticed him there laying down, "Hey! It's Kenny!" he said before speeding up to the tree.

Kenny was quickly brought out of his mind to the real world after hearing some fast footsteps up to him and feeling the wind pass by a lot quicker. He sat up opening his eyes to see the blue hedgehog in front of him, "Hey, Sonic." He greeted.

"Hey, Ken." He replied, "What's going on? And…why out here?".

His friend sighed and looked away, "Nothing, Blue…besides, you wouldn't understand.".

Sonic's eyebrows rose after hearing that last part, "What do you mean? I understand plenty. What's it about?" he asked walking over to his friend and sat down next to him.

"Fine…it's…it's about Amy." Kenny said pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around them, then hides his face in his legs.

The blue hero's eyes widened instantly hearing that, "Amy?! What about her?!" he asked.

Something inside was kicking him senseless saying to not tell him, but…he knew her more than him anyways. Maybe Sonic can help him with his problem? Kenny sighed and looked up from his position, "I…I really like her…" he said very truthfully, "But…she likes you…she always likes you and wants you to be with her…but you always tend to run away all the time.".

Sonic looked away nervously scratching his head, "Yeah…that…" he started, "The truth is…I really don't like her. I mean, I do, but only like a sister to me. Not a lover. But…I tried to tell her, but all she's done is nothing, but chase and occasionally hit with her hammer.".

"So…you don't like her at all?" Kenny asked.

"Only as a good friend. But if you like her, then by all means go for it. She's very special and she might like you.".

Kenny looked down sadly, "The thing is…I can't. I go up to her and talk, but inside of me always kicks in trying to make me tell her my feelings…" he told him.

"Sounds like your nervous." Sonic pointed out putting his arms behind his head leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Noooo really?" Kenny remarked sarcastically glaring at his friend.

Sonic chuckled a little, "Sorry." He said.

He nodded and continued, "But how can I not? Amy is the most amazing, most wonderful girl I've ever met! She's beautiful, she's so caring to others, and she can really kick ass with that weapon. …I like her so much, but I can't tell her…".

The blue hedgehog looked up to the sky seeing the clouds float by, "…That's it!" he quickly said sitting up instantly.

"What is?" Kenny asked.

"We make a RP!" Sonic started, "See you know how Amy started liking me? It's cause that I saved her before and numerous times afterwards! So maybe if you save her, she would be very grateful and possibly fall for you!".

For a while, the green hedgehog stared at his troublesome friend. It wasn't that bad of an idea, but he didn't want to trick her. What choice did he have though? He sighed again for the last time and nodded, "I'm in. But no harmful stuff." He said.

With a fist pump, Sonic hoped up onto his feet and helped him up as well, "Alright. I already know the plan so let's get this started!" he said and sped off having Kenny follow, but a little ways behind.

After a few minutes of working out the details to their plan, also getting it set up, Kenny was in the park again hiding behind a tree close to the spot where their plan will take place.

He really hate this idea of tricking her knowing that she might be hurt that her lover did this to her, or the fact that she would hate him more. Kenny shook his head a little trying to get his posture in check, "It's not going to harm her like Sonic said. He would never inflict harm to her anyways." He told himself trying to keep calm.

After waiting for five minutes, but to Kenny which felt like five hours, Sonic finally came back with Amy attached to his arm. He wore the expression of a fun caring guy but inside wanting to escape. Amy however was exstatic having to hold her hero finally.

"Oh Sonic! I can't believe you finally understood about our love!" she said happily.

Sonic smiled down to her, "Of course. Why wouldn't I even understand?" he asked playfully trying his very best to make good acting. Seemed to him that she was buying the whole thing.

Kenny watched the two stroll down the path making their way to their destined surprise. He looked over to a large robotic machine next to him seeing a two tailed fox inside, "You ready, Tails?" he asked quietly.

The robot had no windows to see, but he could tell that Tails was very uneasy about this whole thing after Sonic explained it to him, "Kenny…are you sure this will work?" he asked gripping his gears and levers to work the metal beast.

"I'm sorry, Tails, but Sonic said it might work." He told him trying to get his spirit up.

"Ugh…Sonic owes me very big time for this…" groaned the fox as he started his mecha to walk over to the two.

Sonic stopped in the middle of a large clearing full of flowers and trees around. He took her off his arm and held her hand instead. Amy was blushing like crazy after all this, "Sonic, I'm glad you took me out finally, but why did we stop here?" she asked looking around a little.

Sonic shrugged, "I dunno…I thought this could be a good place to-!" before he could finish, a loud 'STOMP!' was heard behind them. Amy and him turned to see the robot standing in front of them with it's guns up and ready, "Oh no! Another Robot!" he shouted pushing Amy behind him.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy shrieked stepping away a little.

"Hedgehog! You will not live anymore!" the robot(Tails) shouted in a mecha kind of voice, "Give me the girl!".

The blue hero threw up his hand shielding her, "No way! I won't let you take her!" he shouted back.

"Then die!" the robot shot off several missiles at the two hedgehogs. Sonic was quick enough to kick one to the other having it explode in front of the three. Then he sped up to the robot and punched it in the face having a large dent made.

"Ah! Sonic be careful!" Tails shouted, but quietly so Amy wouldn't hear.

Sonic jumped down and got in a battle stance, "Sorry, buddy…" he said quietly, "Now come and get me!".

The metal monster threw up it's large hand then brought it down to him, only to have him zip to the side. It held it up again and brought it down, but Sonic did it again moving to the other side. The two did it over and over having a little laugh from the blue hero, "Come on, Sonic…" Kenny groaned watching the childish hedgehog fight.

Finally, with a quick hit, Sonic jumped to the side, but was greeted by another hand smashing into him. He flew through the tree slamming hard into the trunk and slumped down to the earth limp, "Uggh…ow…" he groaned in pain.

"Now…" the robot said turning it's attention to Amy, "It's your turn.".

Amy quivered slightly, but held strong, "Come get me!" she shouted holding out her hand to make her hammer appear instantly then held it in two, "I'm ready!".

"Now's my chance."

Tails quickly made the robot throw it's metal arms at her, but suddenly was stopped when Kenny jumped out of the trees and held both in one hand right in front of her.

Amy was completely stunned to death seeing him taking a hit for her, "K…K-Kenny?!" she shouted putting her hammer down.

Kenny looked over his shoulder to her and smiled, "Hey, Ames. Just stand back and let me get this hunk of tin." He said turning his attention back to the robot.

He quickly pulled hard having the arms split off the metal torso. The robot started to zap and spout sparks and bolts out of the holes where the arms were also making the metal beast out of control. Tails started to frantically bring it back in control, but it was no use, "AH! Help!" he shouted trying even harder to get out.

Sonic heard his brother and quickly jumped up, "Tails!" he shouted speeding over to the robot.

Kenny stood in front of Amy just in case only to have some debre flying at him, "Ok…this wasn't part of the plan…" he said quietly.

Sonic was finally able to pry open the hatch quickly pulling him out. He rushed away to the side letting the robot loose even more control and started spinning nonstop at the two hedgehogs.

"Look out!" Amy shouted jumping in front of Kenny and grabbing her hammer in two once more, "HAAA!" she swung as hard as she could and smashed into the robot having it fly off to the sky and disappear instantly.

Finally, after coming out of the mess, all hedgehogs and fox were huddled around looking around the area at the complete trash they all made.

Tails groaned knowing his machine he worked for a week on was now gone for good, "And I just paid it off…" he whined.

Amy however was not happy at all. She held her hammer over her shoulder and turned to the three boys with a very angry and deathly glare in her emerald eyes, "Who was it that tried to make this stupid plan?!" she yelled.

All eyes were on her completely terrified, "Uh….it was all Sonic and Kenny!" Tails shouted jumping behind his soon-to-be-dead brother.

"Thanks, buddy…" Sonic groaned, "Look…Amy…the truth is…we set up this plan so you would stop chasing me and fall for another person." He said cringing a little.

"You mean….you really don't like me?" she asked feeling tears in her eyes as she dropped her hammer down.

Sonic shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Ames…I don't like you that much, but only as a great friend and sister." He said.

A tear started to stream down her face as she walked up to him then brought her and swung it hard to his face leaving a good red mark behind, "Sonic, you asshole! I never want to see you again!" she cried having more tears appear then turned around and started walking away.

"WAIT!" Sonic shouted holding his sore cheek, "Please, Amy! It's not the end of the world! If I can't love you, then someone will!".

Amy swerved around with her red teary eyed face staring at him much more angrily, "Then who?!" she cried, "Who can even love me then?!".

"Me."

All eyes were now fixed onto Kenny as he stepped up to her. Amy kept her eyes on him as she stayed in one place letting him come to her, "You?! How can you say that?! Your worse than he is!" she shouted, "You comforted me, yes, but afterwards, you immediately ran off!".

"Yeah…I did…" he said as he made his way closer to her, "But that day…and all those other times…I was terrified…I was terrified of your reaction if I did tell you I loved you. You loved Sonic, but…I wanted to show you my love. I wouldn't run away from you and I wanted you death hugs.".

Amy stared at him as he stopped in front of her. She felt even more tears inside ready to pour, but held onto them just a little, "You…you really do?" she asked quivering a little.

Kenny raised his hand up to her cheek and caressed her soft yet wet and sticky face, "Yes…I do. I'm so sorry that we made this…but…I didn't know how to even tell you that I loved you…but…I do." He said staring in her deeply with such love and compassion.

Finally, her tears poured out and Amy quickly threw her arms round him in her famous death grip, but he didn't care. He loved them. Kenny wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body having them mesh up so perfectly. He looked down at her as she looked up. The two leaned forward and finally after much needed wait, their lips touched in a loving kiss.

Sonic, in the background still holding his cheek, was smiling at the sight. He sighed and turned to his best friend, "Well, buddy, seems like we're off the hook for now." He said with a smile.

Tails was happy as well seeing the two together, but glared at Sonic instead, "Yeah, but only for you, you have to pay big time for what happened to my robot. You realize how much that cost and how long I worked to make that?" he shouted having even more complains coming out nonstop.

Sonic groaned knowing he was in dept his whole life, but it was for a good cause. Kenny, however, was happy knowing that he had finally over come his fear and won the heart of his crush. He never wished this day could be better than it already had.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand It's over! Yep, I did good! …maybe. Ok, please review and like, if not…go eat a lemon. XD BYENEEE!**


End file.
